Safety seats are products especially designed for seating a small child in a car. As car accident is one of the main causes of injury to small children, and the safety car seat can effectively reduce such suffering, hence when carrying a small child in the car, a safety seat must be setup to accommodate the child. In addition, the safety seat must be selected according to the age and physical size of the child to ensure effective protection for the child.
To avoid the inconvenience of carrying the safety seat, there are products on the market for coupling the safety seat to a stroller so that the safety seat not only can be used in the car but also may be directly mounted onto the stroller for moving the safety seat as desired.
The use of stroller and safety seat devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,008 describes a detachable infant seat which may be removed from a base secured on a vehicle seat. Releasing such an infant seat from the base requires both hands to grasp the infant seat and press two release buttons which located on both side of the infant seat, and then can lift the infant seat upward from the base. However, once a care-giver has using both hands to push the two release buttons, shall have no other hand to grab the handle to lift the infant seat.